


Transcendent Companion

by FallenReverie



Series: Transcendency in a hurt filled world [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Teamwork makes the dreamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenReverie/pseuds/FallenReverie
Summary: This time in the world of Little Nightmares, another human from the real world where this is depicted as a game gets transported in this God forsaken monster filled world. Join him as he interferes with the storyline and creates more chaos and angst, devastation may come but hope will always prevail.
Series: Transcendency in a hurt filled world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211552
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this, I have to say that I'm not very good at English vocabulary, I'm sorry TvT. Please feel free to comment corrections and ideas, I will be accepting any kind of criticism. Thank you once again :D

_*Pitter patter*_  
_*Tic*_

The uncanny sound of rain pouring and the ticking of the clock unnerved him. It’s not that he’s always afraid of it but rather, today felt rather weird.

He shuddered and shrugged it off to check his phone to view the updates that were done for his favourite game at the moment.  
**Little Nightmares 2** , he had been playing it a lot as well as it’s sequel which was the original Little Nightmares, just to analyze and try to find any secret ending but it was futile because he knew that the developers already said that that was the only way, it wouldn’t hurt to try again and again, watch and think of theories that may or may not be true. Either way it is quite fun deciphering whatever storyline the creators put.

“If only one of the other kids that were featured in the comics would have met Mono before Six, would also be good by introducing a new character so that way Mono maybe wouldn’t be filled with so much resentment in the future.”

He put it in mind that being Thin Man and sitting on a chair alone was Mono’s fate but changing the reason for that may be a better way, the betrayal just didn’t sit right with him. Was Six scared because of Mono being the past Thin man, was it her plan all along, or the fact that she cared more about a measly music box that she abandoned in their escape from the Hunter’s house, why would she care about it now? He really doesn’t think that’s the case…

Betraying her own friend like that, the thought made him a bit sick, he sighed “Damn me for getting attached to this game, the DLC hasn’t even been released yet.” He rubs his forehead in thought.

He yearns to know more about the story and mystery of this game world. He could sympathize a bit with the bag wearing boy for he too doesn’t have friends, he was not bullied in school but he was an outcast and people avoided him, he has fairly decent grades so he doesn’t understand why no one approaches him.

Thunder struck, and he shivered again. “A thunderstorm? Well no time in moping around, I need to finish my homework.” He quickly filled out his worksheet whilst listening to the dulled echoes and sounds outside in the rain and thunder, calmly jotting down answers and fixing some of the ones he noticed were wrong. Yes, just an average day today except for the uncanny feeling of something likely happening, just to comfort himself he started humming tunes.

Hmmm~

Half an hour later, he’s now scrolling through whatever was on his pc; any interesting facts or info, occasionally reading fanfiction and admiring the detailed writing and the imaginative scenarios the authors seem to create.

While watching a YouTube video an ad popped up, he quietly waited 5 seconds until another one appeared. He groaned in frustration while waiting 15 seconds more and then trying to skip it, he kept pressing the skip button again and again but it didn’t work. He stares at his screen in disbelief, “Is this broken or something? I can’t exit out of the tab nor turn it off, wha-“

_*Rumble*_

The ground started to shake and he was now internally panicking ‘Oh no, oh no, oh no what do I do, what is happening-‘ by each second the screen turned brighter and brighter “Fuck!” He yelled, stumbling from his chair, falling down and then trying to go far from the damn screen as possible to the other wall, the attempt made him trip as he face planted on the wooden floor. He moaned in pain and when he looked back he swore he was seeing eyes coming from his pc, the evidence of it being the fleshy mound of the signal tower was clear as day as it looked exactly the same except more detailed. This grossed him the hell out.

“Stay back, don’t come near me! I dare you. Someone help me please, mom, dad!” He tried calling to his parents downstairs and was met with no response, noticing how his parents didn’t hear him nor respond. This made him panic even more ‘What should I do?’

He looked around his room and grabbed his phone and charger from his bed and a backpack that has been in the corner of his room since he first packed it, what’s in it? Well, he forgot…

Now it’s just him clutching his bag in the corner, not knowing what else to do, he glanced at his pc and his eyes widened at the sight, the fleshy mound a pulsating red and other shades of disgusting pink, the eyes now looking at him like they were searching through his soul. It unnerved him.

Already wearing his bag, he clutched his head as it filled with static and the sound of glass breaking. “Aaaaahhh!” He screamed in pain and noticed the mound getting closer as his vision became more blurry, ‘Someone please...’. Tears escaped his eyes as he closed them in fear.

He was suddenly enveloped in blinding white light and mounds of flesh, oh he could feel its sticky and slimy texture, he hated it, 'Stayawakestayawake’ he thought while shaking tremendously and then he barely heard a voice that sounded so familiar yet so far…

~~**"Welcome back, Athaz"** ~~

_-Black-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh where may Athaz wake up? Who is the voice who said welcome back? Has Athaz been in that world before and how? Hehe, thank you for reading this prologue. I will be updating again soon and once again, feel free to leave any criticism and suggestions. Hope you all have a great day!


	2. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athaz has now been transported, what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you readers enjoy this new chapter, still feel free to comment any mistakes and ideas, I would love for you all to give your honest opinions.
> 
> I do not own the game Little Nightmares and Little Nightmares 2, all rights belong to Tarsier Studios and Bandai Namco Entertainment.

He felt light, so light that maybe he could jump as high as never before. Just like instinct, he leaped until he could no longer see the ground. He saw the clouds getting closer and closer to his vision as he tried to reach that fluffy looking comfort only for the ever peaceful scene to become an abnormal sight, the top of the signal tower, he gaped at the massive antenna like rod which was pulsating waves and light to every corner it reaches.

The longer he looked at that shiny reflective rod, the more he seemed to be in trance, he shakes his head in effort to break off that attention seeking thing’s actions, only then he realizes it moves, and only then he realizes that he had been floating with no ground to be seen under him. In an instant he falls, the light feeling disappearing and being replaced with the sudden pull of gravity, he screams in fear as the tower seemed to warp around and open a hole in the middle like a giant leech consuming him.

He awaits his head bashing on the cold hard floor of the tower he sees and static filled his mind once more as the falling stops as the floor was just inches away from his face, he stood up as static pulled his body to look behind him, he couldn’t resist the curiosity of seeing something mere meters away from him after all.

As he turned around he was awaited with a dark and blurry silhouette that seemed to be based on its position, kneeling on the floor, and there seemed to be rope like things attached to him going into the walls and inside some what seems to be screens emitting a bluish light. ‘Is that the Thin man?’ he squints his eyes as he tries to step closer quietly, fearing that he will wake up whoever that is.

The static ringing in his ears subsided as he got closer, it seemed there was a barrier to protect this thing from the deafening sound. ‘Why can’t I see what it looks like?’ His heartbeat quickened due to the nervousness of what may happen if he gets a tad bit closer-

He halted, feeling the sense of something staring right at him, looking up from the thing’s dark knees, he noticed it was a human with a single white glowing eye leaking a black substance, the other eye covered by the rope-like appendage seeming to suck out whatever the person is providing. He shuddered looking at it as the person seemed to try uttering something to him, Athaz leaned closer to hear

_**“Run”** _

He got shocked and looked at the person’s eyes once more, he felt himself falling again but now spiralling in a tunnel of memories from his life up until now, he didn’t bother looking at them, his only instinct was to try to keep calm and not scream but he couldn’t hold back the yelp of fear escaping his mouth. He felt himself shrink more and more, his limbs folding and all he felt was the pain of his skin tearing and bones rearranging until they contorted to reach a child-like size, he continued falling into a never ending abyss and...

*GASP*

Athaz opened his eyes, the adrenaline rushing and his panic driven state flinching at whatever he touched and heard, his eyes darted around the place being overly cautious of whatever lurked around him. ‘Where am I? Please tell me this is another dream.’

After a few minutes of trying to calm himself the fuck down, he finally tried assessing the situation he is in. He looks around the building he has somehow entered, looking above and seeing a giant vent leading to the ceiling and maybe even the roof, it was rusty and there were a bunch of spider webs around it signifying that no one has used that for a long time, ‘Did I come from that?’ he wondered.

He tried standing up noticing he was laying on a pile of hay and dirt, he now realized he was inside a barn. Knowing that he’s currently safe, he took off his bag that also shrank to fit him and opened it to see its contents, his phone was now cracked and probably caused by the fall, he got his charger ‘This won’t work here, I guess I need an actual battery from this world and connect it to my phone’. He continued searching what was on his bag and all he found were, a water bottle ‘This will probably last me a day’, a few protein bars, two bags of chips and some candy. “Oh, this is my snack bag!” he says in amusement, ‘Thank you me’ he thanked himself as he remembered he had a secret pocket on the back part, he opened it to see a cutter knife, he cracks a smile knowing that he has an easier chance to survive but soon frowned as he realized the situation again.

‘How will I know where to go, won’t I get lost trying to find my way to the forest, won’t it be harder even trying to find Mono? I guess I need to find a place that’s high enough to see where I would need to go, but if I dieimmediatelywhatwouldhappenthen-‘ He shook his head as he was overthinking again, “I don’t even know the timeline” he always had a habit on overthinking, that is probably what led him to question the game’s storyline.

Okay deep breathe, in...out ‘I should get going first’ He composed himself and proceeded to organize his stuff and put on his backpack. Judging from the light coming from the window near him it was probably midday. The door looked like it was blocked so his only option was to get out the window, he stepped on the stacks of hay in order to get up high enough to reach his exit.

Since he was now smaller, running was going to be quite annoying in the start since his coordination was kind of shit for now, he exhaled ‘I can do this’ and ran up the stack and then jumped, holding on to the ledge of the window he huffed and pulled up, he finally saw the outside, an empty field with signs of plant decay, the crops seemed to be too brown and squishy looking to be edible.

He looked down to see the height of the window to the ground, thank God he didn’t have a fear of heights or else he’d be panicking a lot more, if he falls, the impact would surely kill him. He looked to the side to discover a water pipe, it seemed stable enough to hold onto and climb down, once again he started preparing to run and jump grabbing on tightly. It shook a bit but nothing else happened, he sighed in relief and proceeded to go down.

Once he was now on real ground he could wander a lot more.

He walked cautiously to the back of the barn spotting some birds feasting on a dead rabbit, guts open and the blood spreading on their beaks, he shuddered thinking that he will probably be the next if he doesn’t leave this place at once.

He silently looked around and briefly spotted a forest on the other side, he patted his own shoulder to silently congratulate himself and continued to move on, running and gradually getting closer to the mass of trees so finally-

*Squawk!*

He turned his head to see one of the birds flying to him trying to dive with its feet to catch him with its sharp talons. ‘Oh God it’s a freaking vulture’ Now that he could see it more clearly he paled and started running faster to the forest, he moved just in time to dodge the dive.

He looked for a place to hide as he ran, there was no such thing, he cursed as he had no time to dodge effectively on another dive causing him to stumble and trip as well as scratching his hands from the impact.

He was finally so close, quickly noticing a small space between the roots of a tree at the edge of the forest, he decided to go there, standing up again and keeping up his zig-zag run, then once again the vulture was just behind him,

“Come on!” he slid into the space leading to a larger hole, his side getting dragged onto the rough dirt as he finally got inside, that was surely going to hurt later.

He backed up further and leaned as he waited for the giant bird to stop violently scratching on the dirt to reach his tiny self, he panted in exhaustion as his adrenaline faded, his eyes still focused on the predator preparing to bolt to whatever side if necessary as the ugly bird, with a last squawk, gave up and left.

Athaz stared at the entrance with wide eyes and breathing harshly from his near-death experience repeating it in his mind over and over, he sat down and just kept staring, lost in his own thoughts and the sound of his own heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I will do my best to update again soon.
> 
> Oooh and the meeting between Athaz and the main characters will probably still take a while so for now I will mostly just cover him trying to adapt to this new world.


	3. Exploration gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athaz continues on his journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter yeheyyy, chapters will update randomnly depending on the time I have so there really isn't a schedule I guess.  
> Thank you guys for checking out this fanfic <3

It’s been a few minutes since he has been staring unblinkingly at the entrance to the hole he was in, he expected this so why was he still shocked. His eyes have started to sting from the lack of moisture so he decided to blink slowly and try to compose himself for the 10th time that day, he clenched his aching hands from the scratches he got from trying to stop himself from fully falling during his dodge… That blasted bird almost ripped off his shirt as well as his shoulder. He shivered, the air was getting colder and the slight breeze coming in from the entrance was not helping at all. He decided to rest a bit more despite the cold…

‘I doubt that bird will give up so easily, it’s probably gonna call for more backup.’ That’s it, he decided that he will leave and try to find new shelter or if he’s lucky, one of the main characters.

He sweatdrops, ‘I’m sure it’s not that easy… This is not a game anymore, this is now the real world, everything and everyone will try to kill me and even children cannot be trusted easily, just look what happened to bag boy… and the nome.’ He sighs and stands up “Alright” he carefully moves up the hole and clutches the roots as he looks around cautiously making sure that there aren’t any more creatures preparing to pounce him at any moment.

When he finally knows there is nothing he steps outside, immediately fast-walking further into the forest and away from vulture territory.

*Crack*

He flinches, body rigid as he looks down at where the sound came from and sagged in relief, it was just a stick. He kicked the stick in frustration and continued walking forward, following his gut to reach whatever destination he may encounter.

While he walked in silence with his naked feet on the muddy ground, he grimaces at the slippery sensation as it reminds him of the time and how he was sucked into this world, weren’t there any better ways of transport than that? He doesn’t know how to take it as anymore, is he even needed here, won’t his presence affect the the surrounding storyline? Well that’s his goal now either way but he can’t deny that he is intrigued and interested at what would happen if he messed around with the plot, the probability of saving one character is low, heck what would the percentage even be if he tried saving everyone, lower than the depths of the Maw perhaps. He grins a bit at his joke and slows down his walking.

He suddenly remembers the weird dream he first got here, wondering who the person he saw was, the voice was 100% male based on the raspy and deep voice he heard. ( ** **“Run”**** ) that man said, he mutters “What could he mean by run?” He swore he never saw him during his playthrough in his original world, could it be that that man was the one who summoned him here? That would be a likely chance, but why… His head was starting to hurt due to his demand for answers, knowing no one will answer them anyways he just decided to let it go for now and focus on maneuvering through this thick forest.

As he walks more, the rustle of the leaves above from the wind calm him down as he searches for useful things he needs in the surrounding area like berries and making sure they aren’t poisonous, he’s lucky there has still been no sign of predators lurking around while he collects them and stashes them inside his backpack for later as well as taking sips from his water bottle to quench his thirst. He cuts a few vines using his cutter knife to make a make-shift rope for later use, who knows what could happen as he notices the sky turning a dull orange hue. It is going to be dark soon and he still doesn’t have a shelter, most animals are nocturnal so he should find one asap.

He decided on trying to find another rabbit hole as that seems to be the most common safe spot. Already feeling warm due to his quick pace as his body adapts to his movements during the travel, it now feels easier to coordinate himself.

-

He found one, it had enough space and the entrance was hidden quite well he could be able to hide it even more by stacking leaves on it so that way the inside will keep him warm through the night. He’s satisfied at his work and pats down any dust and grime on his hands as he carefully enters, he sits inside on the very corner of the small space and then pulls out his cracked phone, hoping that it still worked and with a decent battery percentage…

‘Yes!’ He smiles in ecstasy at the bright lit screen, typing in his password and seeing the battery bar at 82% then tapping on power saving mode so that it would last longer. He looked at the time and seemed to realize that the time stopped changing, it’s been the same ever since he put his phone down in his room. He took some time in scrolling through his pictures, relishing his fondest memories at the sight of him and his parents smiling, where he looked older, an obvious difference in age between the usual children who were 9 to 10 years of age while he, a 17 year old who already got his growth spurt now in the body of a child again, he rubbed his face and using the camera to see himself, soft skin, pale and no acne with baby fat evident on his cheeks.

He sighs, turns off the phone and opens his backpack to get the berries he picked and eat them one by one, after the 7th berry he thought it was enough, he should get used to not getting full because that would make his travels more difficult once he runs out of rations. He then proceeds to lay down hugging his backpack for comfort, listening to the occasional howls in the distance and then finally closing his eyes to sleep for the night., his first night in this cruel world.

-

He’s running, he doesn’t know who is chasing him as he runs and jumps from building to building, the more further he got the curvier and altered the structures were becoming just like the Pale City. He stops, it was a dead end, he panics.

-

He wakes up in cold-sweat, goosebumps on his skin. Huh? That was weird, he doesn’t remember what got him so worked up. He’s memory of whatever he dreamed off was now hazy and the more he wanted to remember the more he forgot, he stayed laying down, looking up at the dirt ceiling above him seeing rays of light coming from the gaps of the leaves. “Good grief” He says in a hoarse voice from his dry throat, he sits up and stretches, opening his backpack to consume his breakfast consisting of a single protein bar and some water, he would need to find a clean water source soon, his was already running out.

“Welp, time to get a move on” he casually says as he packed his stuff and came out of the rabbit hole, taking in the sight of slight fog and giant trees, it was time to remember the stuff his leader said when he was in the boy scouts, yes, he was in that for a short while… Nevermind that, he put his hand up his ear and listened in on the surroundings, trying to find the sound of running water… There wasn’t any nearby so he just followed the direction of the wind based on the leaves above, as he walked he carved X’s on the barks to indicate that he’s been there before.

It was now midday, he stares at the light shadow of the sundial he created using pebbles and a stick, it was not really accurate due to the fog and slight darkness of the deep forest but at least there was still some sunlight and it tells a close approximation of what he should know, he continues going forward as more broken TVs were seen, he has a feeling that he was getting closer to whoever was dumping all these here.

He frowned, he wasn’t sure if he was prepared to face off a monster, sure he was quite fast in escaping but in terms of strength, he’d be killed in mere seconds, maybe escaping with only one limb cut or blown off would suffice his luck. What if he just…won’t go to the hunter’s house and aid in Six’s freedom, maybe he could avoid going to the Pale city…He shakes his head to get rid of the thought, he can’t do that, there is something there that he needs so his questions would be answered and Mono and Six are children with more trauma awaiting for them, he surely doesn’t want them to be captured again. He decided, he’ll continue on his goal to reach Mono and save Six to alter the future.

As he snapped out of his thinking he heard water, ‘Where?’ He looked around, to the left, he went closer and the sound of a stream became louder. There it was, he got his bottle out and got more water in it, drinking from it to quench his thirst as well as refilling it, he sat on a rock satisfied. Athaz looked around if it was still safe, after a few minutes of making sure it was, he stripped his clothes, put them on the rock with his backpack and proceeded to wash himself.

He cleaned his almost healed injuries, the bruising on his side from the fall was now almost better and the scrapes on his palms were now healed. He was shocked, how was he healing so fast…”Could it be because I’m not from here?” he muttered, could it be he also had superpowers? He doesn’t think so, although fast healing can be overpowered itself, it could probably just a side effect from his transportation to this world. He reached for that conclusion and continued washing of the dirt and grime off himself, he could also wash his clothes but it would take a lot of time to dry so he didn’t, he put them on, the mint green of his shirt was now slightly grayed out and his brown pants were a bit ripped from the edges.

He looked at his face again in the water, noticing the bangs of his hair hiding the sides of his face making it look like his grey eyes were shadowed, he was starting to become like the common child survivors of this world. Children here were smaller than the usual, it probably is because adults were now mutated making them look like giants… He suddenly felt homesick, he missed his parents and their usual meals, heck he even missed homework, he teared up a bit from thought… After some thinking he decided to just go on with it, he was here and he should focus on trying to survive the eldritch horrors that may come. He stood up from the rock and put his backpack on, now feeling more confident.

Until he heard rustling from his left, his surprise turned into adrenaline as he quickly scurried off to hide behind the rock he was sitting on, he tried eavesdropping on what that was and as he peeked out he saw something that made his stomach turn, it’s disgusting and he swore he could puke right then and there from the smell that wafted from it but he managed to suppress it. There it was, the mask with one hole was dead giveaway, ****the Hunte**** r, the infamous captor of our main character Six and other children carrying what seemed to be a taxidermy pig, he briefly remembered that it was the same one from the concept art, wasn’t that removed from the main game? He furrowed his eyebrows at the sight as he know knew the time was now before the starting chapter of the game, he continued looking, the hunter was setting up the pig which was dripping with yellowish goo from its stitches, its belly was swollen and bulging out almost ready to pop and release its contents at any moment. He shuddered in disgust… He should leave, no, he needs to leave, he can’t handle that smell any longer.

He tiptoed to the next rock and the another until he reached higher and climbed a log that leads to more possible hideouts, he hid behind bushes as the hunter was now making his way back to where he came from. His next move would possibly make him regret later, he followed the Hunter from a distance, hoping that maybe he could find Six and free her. They were now away from the pig and getting closer to the house, as he followed, the more traps he saw around him, he managed to avoid all of them as he hurriedly tried catching up. The Hunter was headed to the back of his house, Athaz soon noticed the open window in the front, he made his way to it and quietly entered, making a small thump on the floorboard in the process, thankfully the monster was away for now as there was no way he was going to hear that.

He took in a whiff of the smell again, his nose scrunching up in disgust once again, ‘At least the smell is more subtle now, a fresh rotting animal is way worse’. He went inside the dining area, taking in the sight of more human taxidermy sitting on the chairs as if they are having a normal meal, there was nothing normal about that at all, he continued staring in disgust, not noticing the Hunter awaiting for him in the other room seemingly peeking out his hand and forcefully opening the door, Athaz screamed, he then ran back to the open window, ‘Nowaynowaynoway, I’m not gonna make it-’ The Hunter’s footsteps behind him, he jumped and grabbed the ledge to lift himself up in a hurry. He got outside, he continued to run in fear, jumping down the house’s balcony and trying to get away, the Hunter was right on his tail, flashlight on and holding a shotgun ready to shoot him at any moment. The adrenaline pumping through him as he ran and ran…

He reached a dead end, the ground before him was too high to reach.

He froze and turned around, he felt hands envelop his lower body, the grip almost crushing his legs, he tried to get out and free himself as he was carried somewhere, he screamed in fright as he heard a cage opening, it was hanging on a tree branch. He couldn’t think properly as he was tossed inside and it closed before he could get up and make a run for it, run where? The cage was dangling, he then paled and froze at the sight of the Hunter staring at him with a single gaping hole on his sack,

‘This is it, I’m done for.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it, Athaz got captured, what a shame.  
> What could he do now?
> 
> Thank you again for reading this chapter :DD, feel free to state your honest opinions and corrections.  
> I will try to update again soon


End file.
